el frio en mi corazón
by sadako-k
Summary: Esta vez.... Los sentimientos de Kurama... ya se lo imaginaban , no?


Otro fic! este lo dedico a **Rockergirl,** la unica persona que me dejo un Review ToT... espero que te guste!...

__

__

_**El frio en mi corazón**_

¿Cuánto tiempo mi corazón se mantuvo frío,

¿cuanto tiempo estuve solo …mi cuerpo solo entregado al placer que tantos amantes me proporcionaban?.

No tenia sentimientos… era conocido por ser un ladrón, un asesino a sangre fría,

alguien a quien no le importaba nada, que no dependía ni necesitaba de nadie.

Siempre lograba mis propósitos, sin que me importara que tenía hacer para conseguir lo que quería, pero… en realidad… tenia un sentimiento, uno que llenaba mi alma en su totalidad…

… Soledad…

Mi corazón era frío por que no tenia otro que me hiciera compañía, por que a pesar de estar rodeado de amantes, a pesar de ser el líder de una banda de ladrones y a pesar de estar siempre rodeado de gente… ninguna de ellas se interesaba por mi realmente, solo estaban a mi lado para conseguir algo de fama, de riqueza, de poder…

Nunca nadie intentó siquiera conocerme, quizá por temor a que los matara dada mi reputación…, pero… toda esa falsa preocupación y devoción hacia mi persona… hacían que ese fuera el lugar mas oscuro…

Toda esa soledad me hería, ese maldito sentimiento dañaba mi alma como si se tratara de afilados cuchillos clavándose en mi pecho, quizá por eso tenia tantos amantes, con un poco de placer conseguía mantener lejos todos esos sentimientos, conseguía olvidar todo, al menos por un momento...

Me aferraba al placer en un desesperado he inútil intento de olvidar, de sentirme un poco menos solo…

Jamás me preocupe por nadie, no me importaba a quien tenia que matar para lograr que un robo fuera exitoso, niños, ancianos, todos eran iguales para mi, sombras sin rostro que nunca antes había visto… y que jamás volvería a ver, solo eran instantes borrosos que se perdían rápidamente en mi memoria….

Jamás me preocupe por nadie… jamás ame a nadie…

Hasta que apareció Kuronue ¿Cómo olvidarlo?

Fue un momento importante en mi vida, el único instante en que logre olvidar realmente la soledad, un instante que creí seria eterno.

Creí que era el fin de mi sufrimiento, hasta que ese maldito día, en que por recuperar un símbolo de mi amor por él … encontró la muerte…

Jamás mis ojos habían llorado lágrimas de amor por nadie… hasta ese momento…

Jamás conseguí olvidarlo del todo, a pesar de que trataba de bloquear mis memorias, de encerrarlas en lo más profundo y oscuro de mi mente para no recordar….

No quería recordar, pues eso solo hacia que el dolor volviera aun más intensamente…

Maldición, cual fue el motivo de su muerte¿será que todo lo que toco resulta destruido,

¿es acaso ese el castigo por mi comportamiento… por mi crueldad?

¿es el precio que debo pagar por haber quitado tantas vidas sin motivo, sin siquiera sentir culpa…?

Entonces por que tuvo que suceder así, en ese caso yo era el que merecía la muerte, los demás no deberían sufrir por pecados que no les pertenecen…

Ahora que he reencarnado había conseguido borrar un poco de mis antiguas culpas con buenas acciones, había logrado así que algo del peso en mi espalda disminuyera…

Pero aun no había logrado ser completamente feliz… ¿por que?

He aquí la respuesta que encontré, luego de buscar cuidadosamente en lo más oscuro de mi mente, en los sentimientos que tanto tiempo reprimí…

Amor…

Si… nuevamente el gran Youko Kurama había caído bajo esas redes…

Nuevamente al mejor ladrón del Makai habían conseguido robarle algo…

Algo… que por tanto tiempo no creyó necesitar…

Algo … que por tanto tiempo… ni siquiera había creído poseer…

Le habían robado el corazón…

Esta vez el ladrón era un pequeño youkai de fuego, un youkai mitad koorime, el niño prohibido del Makai..

Sufrí por ti mucho tiempo en silencio…

Cada vez que veía tu silueta en el árbol frente a mi habitación, cada vez que veía tu rostro asomar por mi ventana ansiaba decirte mis verdaderos sentimientos, hacerte saber con un beso lo mucho que te amaba…

En cambio, intentaba demostrarte mi amor con una sonrisa, esperaba que lo notaras en mis ojos, pero no parecías darte cuenta, o talvez era solo indiferencia…

Debía conformarme entonces solo con verte cada noche, con tenerte entre mis brazos aunque solo fuera por un momento, aunque supiera que solo era placer lo que te hacia visitarme, aunque supiera que no me querías realmente a mi… sino a mi cuerpo…

…Como tantos otros…

Cuanto ansié poder ver tus rojos ojos bajo la luz del día, no solo bajo el plateado reflejo de la luna en la oscuridad,

maldecía al sol… pues al despertar tu ya no estabas a mi lado…

Tenía miedo de confesarte mis sentimientos, no podía creerlo, el gran Youko Kurama, que no temía a nada ni a nadie, ni siquiera a la muerte,

ahora sintiera temor de decir dos simples palabras…

como era posible…?

Me era muy difícil ser sincero contigo pues… tenía miedo de que te alejaras de mi…

Se que tu también habías pasado mucho tiempo solo, habías sufrido demasiado, aun mas que yo, tu tenias el temor y el rechazo de los demás en tu contra…

yo por lo menos tenia riqueza y seguidores…

sabía que ahora te ocultabas tras un muro de indiferencia, con temor a ser traicionado, con temor a la cercanía de alguien…

A veces… parecíamos tener tanto en común que no dudé en ofrecerte mi amistad, no sabía que al final terminaría amándote, necesitándote…

Si te contaba mis verdaderos sentimientos podía perderte… y eso era lo que me aterraba…

Por esa razón prefería solo ser tu amante, así al menos podía conseguir que un rastro de felicidad y paz llegara a mi alma atormentada, podía cambiar el dolor de tu indiferencia con un poco de placer, con un efímero momento a tu lado…

sin proponérmelo había caído en antiguos modos…

Tanto tiempo luché contra el dolor, contra tristes pensamientos en los que te ibas de mi lado para siempre, caminando entre la línea que separa la paz del sufrimiento…

Hasta que un día, llegaste luego de una dura batalla, herido, y a pesar de mis esfuerzos… no pude contener un brillo de preocupación en mis ojos, curé tus heridas, te sonreí con ternura, y te protegí con mis brazos del frío, deseando con toda mi alma poder quedarme así para siempre.

Pase toda esa noche en vela, quería ver al menos por una vez tu rostro bajo los rayos del sol…

Al día siguiente, cuando tus ojos se abrieron, en ellos pude ver un brillo extraño…

…Me besaste…

el fuego negro es frío…

si… lo se… pero…

pero ahora parecía tan diferente, ese beso estaba tan lleno de ternura que mi mente se vio abrumada de tristeza, mi corazón se quebraba con solo pensar que nunca mas volvería a recibir de ti un beso así…

…Y tuve que decírtelo…

Te confesé mis sentimientos, con la certeza de que te marcharías, de que no podría ver tus ojos ni saborear tu calida piel nunca mas…

Pero eso no sucedió… al contrario me observaste como nunca lo habías hecho…

Tantos sentimientos reflejándose en tus ojos, podían ser tan expresivos cuando quitabas el muro que protegía tu corazón…

ai shiteru mo kitsune dijiste mostrando una verdadera sonrisa…

Ese día supe que todo el sufrimiento terminaba…

Y cada día te susurro al oído palabras de amor, aunque ahora estoy seguro de que nunca las olvidaras, cada día te estrecho entre mis brazos entregándote todo el cariño que soy capaz de dar…

Y te veo sonreír… y esa hermosa expresión de alegría en tu rostro hace que el dolor del pasado se desvanezca…

Te amo Hiei… como no he amado a nadie antes…

Y ruego al cielo que nunca me dejes, y que siempre lleves en tu corazón el recuerdo de mi amor…

Nunca te alejes Hiei…

Pues yo nunca me iré de tu lado…

Fin...

---------------

Hola, Espero que les haya gustado mi fic, diganme que les pareció, dejenme sus opiniones ) salu2!. apropo... saben donde puedo ir a bajar imagenes de kurama y Hiei, ya tengo muuuuuuchas pero quiero mas! quiero mas! en esto de kxh soy demaciado fanatica


End file.
